Golden and Labrador
by Uchiha Shira Aoryuu
Summary: ...


Ahohohoho! Ahohoho! *tebar tepung*

Shira datang lagi dengan cerita abal dan kumal. Mohon diterima, ya.. (_ _)

**Disclaimer:** Pastinya bukan punya Gonzales! *terinfeksi bola, ditampol sandal readers*

Shira happily present,

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perkenalkan, namaku Deidara. Aku hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa yang tinggal terpisah dari paman dan bibiku. Aku tidak mempunyai ambisi untuk kehidupanku yang akan datang. Bagiku, semua akan terlihat sama nantinya sekeras apa pun usaha yang dilakukan. Prinsip bodoh, namun melekat kuat dalam otakku. Entah kapan, bagaimana, dan siapa yang bisa merubah keyakinanku ini. Namun tampaknya tidak akan pernah terjadi hal itu.

Segala sesuatu pasti ada alasannya, kan? Akan kujelaskan mengapa aku jadi begini menyedihkan. Tak ada hubungannya dengan kedua orangtuaku, ataupun temanku, ataupun beban kuliahku dan sebagainya. Ini karena.. yah, aku akan memberi tahu nanti.

* * *

"Golden and Labrador"

* * *

**Flashback**

**Deidara 16****th**

**Sasori 16****th**

**Naruto 1th**

**Sasuke 1th**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Dei..!" Sorakan itu tepat menyambutku di dalam rumah. Beberapa lilin menghiasi ruangan yang redup karena hari yang mulai senja.

"Aaa..! ayah! Ibu! Terima kasih.." Aku kaget sekaligus senang dengan kejutan ini. Sejak kapan ibu dan ayah menyiapkan ini semua? Ya Tuhan, aku bahagia sekali!

"Kemari, Dei-kun. Ibu ingin menciummu." Ibu menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukkannya. Dengan sigap aku menjauhkan diri dari hal yang membuatku geli itu. Aku tidak suka dicium.

"Ah, ibu, aku sudah 16 tahun!" Yah, alasan yang masuk akal.

"Hem? Baik kalau kau tidak mau terima hadiah ulang tahunmu." Ibu menyodorkan sebuah kotak cokelat besar padaku. Aku tergiur, tapi haruskah aku relakan pipi mulusku? Oh..

"Se, sebelah! Sebelah saja!" Kubuang wajahku ke samping. Ayah dan ibu hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuanku yang konyol ini.

"Muah! Semoga Dei manisku ini menjadi anak yang hebat!" Ibu tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Kau akan menjadi anak yang bisa kami banggakan nantinya." Ayah mengelus pelan kepalaku. Aku hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"Boleh kubuka kadonya?"

"Tentu saja" Ibu memberikan kotak yang berukuran lumayan besar itu padaku. Dengan cepat aku buka dan membulatlah mataku.

"Guk! Guk!" Seekor anjing. Bukan, ini kucing! Ta, tapi barusan dia bilang 'Guk' kan? Ta, tapi wujudnya?

"Kau ingin anak anjing, kan?" Ayah bilang begitu. Berarti benar ini anak anjing. Anjing jenis _Labrador Retriever_ yang berwarna oranye.

"Baru aku lihat anjing berwarna jeruk begini."

"Ahahaha hebat, kan? Ibu membelinya dari teman ibu." Ibu memainkan jarinya dibawah dagu anak anjing itu. Aku masih diam memperhatikannya.

**. . . . .**

"Deidara!"

"Ya?"

"Nanti aku main ke rumahmu, ya!" ucap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ya sudah." Aku menghela nafasku berat.

"Aku ingin lihat anak anjingmu itu, siapa namanya?" Tanyanya, antusias sekali.

"…" Ditanya begitu, aku pun diam saja. Aku masih belum memberi nama untuk anak anjing jeruk itu. Kalau kujawab jujur, pasti ditertawakan. Lebih baik kucari sekarang.

"Emm..ramen. Bu, bukan! Na, Naruto! Ya, namanya Naruto!" Ucapku sambil tersenyum puas karena mendapatkan nama yang pas untuk si jeruk. Eh? Kenapa tidak aku beri nama jeruk saja?

"Naruto? Nama yang bagus untuk seekor anjing. Kalau anjingku, namanya Sasuke!"

"Kau juga punya anjing?" Aku melotot tidak percaya.

"Ya. Baru saja dikirimi ibuku kemarin. Jenis anjing _Golden Retriever_. Tapi kau pasti akan terkejut melihatnya." Dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Cantik sekali, tampak jelas di mataku.

"Hm? _Doushite_?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, kau mungkin akan mengatakan kalau Sasuke harusnya bukan jenis _Golden _tapi _Blues Clues_. Hahaha.." Dia tertawa geli sekali. Setahuku, _Blues Clues _itu nama acara hiburan untuk anak-anak. Anjing kecil berwarna biru dengan totol biru di seluruh badannya. Tapi itu beda jauh sekali dengan tipe _Golden Retriever_! Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

**. . . . .**

**End Flashback**

**Deidara 21****th**

**Sasori 21****th**

"Deidara!"

"Ya?"

"Nanti aku ke rumahmu, ya!" Ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ya sudah." Aku menghela nafasku berat.

"Aku ingin menjenguk mereka, temani aku."

"Iya." Aku tersenyum melihat kesungguhannya. Tak salah aku menyukaimu, Sasori.

"Aku pulang.."

" …" Hening. Ya, memang tak aneh lagi buatku.

"Deidara! Lihat, bagus tidak bunganya?" Pria itu berlari ke arahku dan menyoodorkan seikat lili putih.

"Cantik. Kau dapat dari mana?" Tanyaku dengan rona merah di pipi.

"Ibuku yang mengirimnya. Katanya ini untuk mereka."

"Ibumu baik sekali." Aku menghirup dalam-dalam lili suci itu. Dadaku terasa perih sekali.

"Dia selalu memberi mereka bunga lili putih. Tahun lalu, kau yang dititipi olehnya, kan?"

"Ya.."

**Flashback**

**Deidara 18****th**

**Sasori 18****th**

**Naruto 3th**

**Sasuke 3th**

Hari ini aku kembali. Setelah setahun aku tinggal bersama paman dan bibiku, aku memutuskan untuk kembali kesini. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama merepotkan mereka. Lagipula, aku ingin menemui orangtuaku.

"Guk! Guk!"

Oh ya, aku juga bersama Naruto. 2 tahun bersamanya, aku baru sadar kalau dia adalah peliharaan yang luar biasa.

"Guk! Guk!" Naruto berlari lurus melewati tujuan utama kami kesini. Dan aku tahu dia kemana.

"Hey, Naruto! Jangan menemui Sasuke dulu! Kita harus menaruh barang-barang berat ini di rumah!"

"Guk!" Percuma. Dia tetap saja berlari. Haah..

"Naruto! Ahahaha.. kau tambah besar sekarang!" seru lelaki err.. pria berwajah mulus itu.

"Ah! De, Deidara.. Lama tak berjumpa, kau sss, semakin.." Dia memutar bola matanya dan menggaruk pipinya yang pasti tidak gatal. Kedua pipinya juga bersemu merah. Apa kau segitu groginya bertemu denganku?

"Wajahmu semakin mempesona, Sasori! Ahahaha.." Aku tertawa keras agar mengurangi rasa gugupku. Setahun lebih kami berpisah, aku rindu pelukkannya.

"Ayo masuk, kalian pasti lelah! Loh? Naruto?"

"Dia pasti sudah sampai di tempat Sasuke." Aku tersenyum melihat pintu kamar Sasori yang terbuka.

"Silahkan duduk, aku ambilkan minum dulu." Sasori segera menghilang dari pandangan. Kuperhatikan sekeliling, suasana rumahnya masih sepi. Ditambah ini musim dingin. Kalau kuingat, ayah Sasori seorang tentara yang tewas tertembak 4 tahun lalu. Kalau ibunya, seorang perawat yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit Tokyo. Mungkin jika hanya mendapat cuti, baru ia akan pulang.

"Sepertinya Sasuke dan Naruto sedang asik disana. Hahaha.." Sasori muncul dengan membawa 2 gelas es sirup di tangannya.

"Harusnya kau bilang 'Naruto' saja, kan?"

"Haha.. Asal kau tau, Sasuke lebih sering bengong sejak kalian pindah ke Osaka." Ujarnya sambil merebahkan badan tepat di sebelahku.

"Dia memang tipe anjing pendiam, kau saja yang tidak peduli padanya." Aku menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada.

"Hey, aku terus mengajaknya jalan-jalan bahkan mengelilingi Kyoto sudah kulakukan." Protesnya.

"… Aku kaget melihat peliharaanmu itu. Maksudku, Sasuke itu.. dia anjing jenis apa?"

"_Blues Clues_ sudah kubilang.."

"GUK! GUK! GUK!" Aku tahu itu suara protes Sasuke dari kamar.

"Iya, iya, Sasuke itu jenis anjing _Golden Retriever_ yang berwarna biru. Jangan tanya lagi, karena aku tak sanggup menerima kenyataan aneh ini." Kulihat Sasori mengurut dadanya. Aku –dan mungkin Naruto disana- hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

**. . . . . **

Aku kini sedang di rumahku, bersama Sasori. Setahun tidak ditempati, debunya sudah banyak sekali. Andai ayah dan ibu masih hidup, aku tidak perlu merepotkan Sasori.

Ah, andai ayah dan ibu masih hidup. 13 bulan lalu, mereka meninggal karena keracunan gas yang bocor. Hal yang amat sangat memukulku, karena kejadian itu tepat setelah aku pulang dari karya wisata sekolah bersama Naruto.

**End Flashback**

"Sasori, kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja," jawabnya dari ruang tamu.

Sedang seriusnya aku mempersiapkan minum, tiba-tiba Sasori memelukku dari belakang.

"K, kau mengagetkanku!" Protesku sambil mencubit tangannya yang melingkari pinggangku.

"Aku takut kau kembali mengingat 'saat itu', Dei. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis karena hal itu lagi.." Dia berbisik tepat di telingaku. Aku diam dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukkannya.

"Terima kasih.." Kucium tangannya yang mengelus lembut pipiku.

"Aku sudah minta izin pada ibuku, aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu." Bisiknya lagi.

"… Tapi,"

"Kita sama-sama kesepian, jangan buat aku dan dirimu sendiri mati dalam kesepian ini."

Aku tidak tahu, harus menolaknya atau tidak. Tapi bisikan dalam kepalaku ini mengatakan, "… ya."

**Flashback**

**Deidara 17****th**

**Sasori 17****th**

**Naruto 2th**

**Sasuke 2th**

"Aaaah! Aku lelah sekali, Naruto! Semoga di rumah nanti ibu sudah membuatkanku makanan yang enak dan air panas untuk mandi."

"Guk! Guk!" Naruto antusias sekali mendengar ucapanku barusan. Tapi melihatnya seperti ini, aku jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Kau itu, kenapa setiap bertemu Sasuke selalu melupakanku, sih? Padahal Sasuke saja tampaknya tidak peduli."

"Hyung.." Naruto langsung menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Iya maaf, Sasuke tidak cuek, kok!" Ah, aku jadi terpaksa berbohong.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!" Naruto tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkanku. Aku berusaha mengejarnya karena merasa ada hal yang aneh. Dan tepat di depan rumahku, Naruto meloncati pagar dan berusaha keras membuka pintu rumah.

"Naruto! Kau-" Bau, bau apa ini? Ini bau gas dari dalam rumah. Apa? Apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah? Semoga ayah dan ibu sedang tidak di rumah sekarang.

"Naruto! jangan bernafas!" Aku menutup hidungku dengan sapu tangan lalu membuka pintu itu. Sesaat setelah terbuka, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah dapur. Oh tidak, perasaanku tidak enak. Aku mengikuti Naruto dan tepat setelah aku melihat dapurku..

"A, ayah! Ibu!" Mereka berdua sudah tergeletak di lantai.

"Guk! Guk!" Naruto menggigit celana ayahku dan berusaha menariknya keluar dari dapur. Aku yang masih sadar, berusaha mengikuti apa yang dia lakukan.

"Ayah, ibu, sadarlah!" Setelah mengeluarkan mereka berdua dengan susah payah dan kesadaran yang hampir hilang, aku berusaha menyadarkan mereka. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? tubuh mereka semakin dingin.

"Tuhaaaaaan! Jangan biarkan mereka berdua meninggalkanku sendiri! Uhhuhu.." Hanya itu usaha terakhir yang bisa kuperbuat.

…

Aku merasa bodoh dan dosa karena membiarkan mereka mati saat itu. Wahai Bapak di surga, ampuni dosa mereka karena telah melahirkanku.

**. . . . .**

Sudah 3 minggu sejak kematian orang tuaku, dan aku masih belum bisa keluar rumah. Itu karena hanya ada satu jalan dari kamarku menuju pintu rumah yang harus melewati dapur. Entah kenapa, kedua kakiku jadi lemas ketika melihat tempat itu.

"Guk!" Oh iya, Naruto terus menemaniku di kamar ini. Menggantikan ibuku yang biasanya memelukku ketika aku menangis, atau ayahku yang selalu menutupkan jendela kamarku ketika malam datang. Aku benar-benar lemah tanpa mereka. Yang kupunya saat ini hanya Naruto, dia yang menggantikan kedua orang tuaku yang pergi tiba-tiba.

"Kau harus tetap bersamaku, Naruto. Sampai aku bisa melupakan rasa sakit ini. Kau berhutang padaku tentang itu, kau harus melunasinya." Kupeluk Naruto seperti memeluk orangtuaku. Tak kupedulikan saat ini dia kesulitan bernafas karena kelakuanku ini. yang terngiang di kepalaku hanya rasa sakit yang mengerikan. Seolah merusakkan seluruh organ tubuhku dan menghancurkan tulang-tulangku.

…

Kudengar, paman dan bibi akan membawaku bersama mereka. Ya, mungkin hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa melupakan trauma ini.

**End Flashback**

"Sasori, apa kau ingat jelas, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di tanggal ini?" Aku menggenggam erat tangannya. Kami masih berada di dapur. Tepatnya setelah menghabiskan makan siang kami.

"… Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin lupa." Jelas sekali dia berbicara. Seperti tanpa keraguan, walaupun masih ada ketakutan disana.

"Maaf, karena aku, kalian.."aku menundukkan wajahku. Menutupi air mata yang sebentar lagi mengalir ini. Aku benci kalau harus menangis di depan orang lain selain kedua orang tuaku dan Naruto.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Deidara. Tolong jangan menangis lagi.."

"Tapi.. bahkan aku tidak bisa menolong di saat itu, kenapa aku selalu tidak berguna? Untuk apa aku dilahirkan?"

"_I'm nothing without you_. Jika tidak ada kau, aku bisa bunuh diri." Lirihnya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Cukup aku saja yang menanggung semua beban itu, sedangkan kau menghilangkan keraguan dalam hidupku." Sasori tersenyum dan mencium pipi ini. Aku kagum dengan kalimatnya barusan, karena itu seperti menceritakan tentang kehidupanku sekarang ini. Aku tidak kuasa menahan air mataku. Sasori segera memelukku dan mengusapkan tangannya di kepalaku.

"Cup, cup, tidak apa, Deidara.. Menangislah sepuasmu."

Mendengar kalimatnya, membuatku tak kuasa membendung air mata ini.

**End Deidara's pov**

**Flashback**

**Deidara 19****th**

**Sasori 19****th**

**Naruto 4****th**

**Sasuke 4th**

"Sasori, ini kan hari istimewa! Aku ingin masak besar-besaran, nih! Tolong bantu aku berbelanja, ya! Tidak banyak dan tidak menguras dompetmu, kok!" Hanya dalam satu kalimat itu, Deidara sudah berhasil menarik Sasori dari kasur hangat, memakaikannya jaket, memberikan sebuah dompet, dan tak lupa secarik kertas berukuran sedang.

"Heh? Apa? Ungh~ baiklah.. Deidara! Ini sudah semua daftar belanjaannya?" Teriaknya dari depan rumah. Wajahnya masih tampak lusuh karena dibangunkan secara paksa oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Iya! Ohya! Aku lupa menulis daun bawang! Jangan lupa beli, ya!" Balas kekasih yang dimaksud dari dalam rumah. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar sibuk sampai menyuruh kekasihnya sendiri yang sedang tertidur lelap karena menonton pertandingan bola.

"Iya, iya! Haa.. kenapa aku harus belanja, sih? Sasuke, Naruto, ayo ikut denganku!" Kemudian berangkatlah ketiga pejantan kesiangan itu.

"Nah! Kita tinggal menyebrangi jalan ini saja dan sampai di toko daging!" Seru pria dengan warna rambut mencolok aka Sasori. Wajahnya cantiknya tak terlihat lagi karena tumpukkan belanjaan yang tingginya mengalahkan menara Petronas. Diikuti 2 makhluk yang diibaratkan _bodyguard _dengan penampilan yang tak kalah mencolok aka Sasuke dan Naruto, dia berusaha melihat lampu lalu lintas.

"Guk!"

"Kau benar, Sasuke, lampu lalu lintasnya mati. Susah juga kalau begini. Yasudah, aku lewati saja. Semoga supir-supir mau berbaik hati membiarkanku lewat." Sasori dengan santainya menyebrangi jalan besar itu. Mengabaikan gonggongan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sebenarnya menyuruh dirinya untuk berhati-hati.

"Hey, nak! Awas!"

TIIIINN!

"Guk!"

BRAAK!

**Sasori's pov**

Ah, kepalaku sakit sekali. Sepertinya kepalaku terbentur trotoar sampai pingsan begini. Tunggu, Sasuke dan Naruto! Bagaimana dengan mereka?

"Hyuung.. hung.."

Ti, tidak..

"Sasuke!"

Aku berusaha berdiri walaupun sulit. Tapi, _fuck!_ Persetan dengan sakit ini! Aku mau lihat anjing biru itu yang tergeletak itu! Tidak mungkin itu Sasuke, kan?

"Sasu-"

"Guk! Guk! Guk!" Itu Naruto, dia melarangku mendekati Sasuke. Tapi kenapa?

"Naruto, ini-"

"Rrrrr… Guk! Guk! " Dia semakin menggonggong keras padaku. Seolah aku ini adalah orang yang paling ia benci dalam hidupnya.

"Hey, anak muda, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara parau menyadarkanku dari kepanikan ini. Tapi aku masih belum mencerna, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Lebih baik kau diam dulu, agar aku bisa mengobati lukamu!" Tanganku dipegang kuat dan kemudian ditetesi obat dengan bau yang menyengat.

"Tapi, anjingku Sasuke, kenapa?"

"Yang berwarna biru itu sudah mati."

Bohong. Tidak mungkin, Sasuke..

"Hung.. uung.."

Naruto terus menjilati wajah Sasuke yang berlumuran darah. Kaki jeruknya mendorong-dorong tubuh Sasuke, seolah berharap agar Sasuke marah dan menggonggong kecil padanya seperti selama ini. Tapi tak ada pergerakkan sama sekali dari yang bersangkutan.

"Anjing oranye itu tidak membiarkan orang lain mendekat. Bahkan kau yang majikannya sendiri juga ."

"Deidara.."

"Maaf?"

"Deidara! Dia pasti bisa mengendalikan Naruto!" Segera kurogoh saku jaketku demi menelpon orang yang kumaksud. Tapi sial! HP-ku mati dan aku tidak hafal nomor Deidara. Aku sudah terlanjur panik dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Tuhan.. bagaimana ini?" Kulempar HP yang sedang kugenggam ke sembarang arah. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa men-_charge _HP ini? Kepalaku seolah dihantam ratusan benda tajam. Itu sangat menyakitkan! Kepalaku sakit sekali!

"Maaf, tampaknya anjingmu yang masih hidup itu mengira si biru itu mati karena kau."

'Kau bodoh, Sasuke! Untuk apa kau menyelamatkan aku?'

"Lebih baik kau tinggalkan mereka." Di tengah kepanikanku, masih saja ada orang yang menyebalkan. Seorang petugas kebersihan memberikan saran yang tidak membantu.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku akan tetap menunggu sampai.." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku barusan, cahaya di sekelilingku seolah redup perlahan. Gelap. Aku tidak kuat lagi.

Bruk!

"Hei, bertahanlah!"

**. . . . . **

"Sasori,"

Ada seseorang memanggilku.

"Hei, bangunlah."

Ini suara Deidara. Aku ingin melihat Deidara. Mataku tidak buta, kan? Aku ingin wajah cantik itu terlihat jelas di mataku.

"Dei.." Akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan suaraku dan memecahkan keheningan Rumah Sakit ini.

"Ma, maafkan aku, Sasori." Deidara menundukkan kepala sedalam-dalamnya. Aku tahu kalau dia sedang menahan tangisannya.

"Ssh.. harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Deidara. Aku sudah meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di jalan raya. Aku ingin segera menemui Naruto, apa Naruto masih tidak ingin didekati?" Nampaknya pertanyaanku membuat Deidara sedikit risih.

"… Naruto, dia.. sudah mati."

Deg!

"Ke, kenapa?" Diriku seperti dihantam jutaan batu besar yang jatuh dari langit. Saat ini bukan hanya tubuhku yang merasakan sakit, tapi hatiku juga.

"Naruto.. dia terus menjilati tubuh Sasuke yang sudah tercampur dengan oli dari mobil yang menabrak kalian. Dia, dia mati beberapa jam kemudian tepat di samping Sasuke." Kesaksian Deidara sangat membuat jantungku terasa mati. Deidara menjatuhkan air matanya tepat di tanganku. _O__h__god__, I'm__the__biggest__sinner__of__them__that I__love._

"Maafkan aku.."

**End Fl****ashback**

**Deidara's pov**

Kuletakkan lili putih suci di depan nisan mereka. Hari ini adalah tepat pada hari dimana Sasuke dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan aku dan Sasori. Meninggalkan kami dalam kesepian dan kesedihan. Kami seperti kehilangan kaki untuk berdiri, dan udara untuk bernafas. Yang menyakitkan, setiap mengenang betapa besar pengorbanan kalian pada kami, kami hanya bisa meringkih, karena kami tidak pernah bisa membalasnya.

Satu pelajaran berharga yang terus kami rasakan dan tak pernah hilang dari kalian adalah kesetiaan. Sekarang, walaupun kami sudah tidak memiliki kaki untuk berdiri, tapi kami masih mempunyai tangan untuk merangkak di kehidupan ini. Kesetiaan antara aku dan Sasori adalah tangan kami. Kepercayaan antara aku dan Sasori adalah angin yang menyelamatkan kami dari dunia hampa udara ini. Ya, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan itu mengalir dalam jiwaku dan Sasori. Terima kasih, sobat. Kalian inspirasi terbesar dalam hidup kami.

"Selamat Natal, Sasuke dan Naruto."

**Owari~**

Wah, abal ya? Maklum, Shira masih butuh bimbingan.. (_ _)

Bagi yang udah baca, jangan merasa tertipu! Walaupun bakat alami Shira menipu, tapi ga ada niatan sama sekali untuk menipu readers tercinta.. =*

Shira coba menggunakan tokoh lain tapi masih SasuNaru sebagai alur ceritanya. XD

Ngaco sih emang, tapi ga salah kan beda sendiri? *kagak nyambung, oy!*

Makasih banyak sangat buat yang udah mau baca apalagi repew (kecuali flame yg tak membangun).

OSH! See ya di cerita abal dan kumal yg lain! *wave*

(nb: Shira bukan anjing, jadi gatau bahasa apa yg tepat buat menggambarkan ekspresi anjing X3)


End file.
